Starting Over & Angels Shouldn't Drink
by DamaDeHonor
Summary: Two fluffy, little!Cas stories. Just because I can. 1. His brother is dead, and Dean is starting over. 2. Castiel took a sip of beer, and poof, suddenly he's a little kid.
1. Starting Over

**Note:** Okay, sad one first. :D This is a prompt that my sister or I came up with, and we both did a little drabble for it. Mine came out all sad, and her's came out all funny. (It's usually the opposite.)

**Season:** Up to Season 4.3. (spoilers for "The Kids Are All Right")

- - -

**"Starting Over"  
**

Seems like it's been awhile since Dean thought about how everything turned out, how his brother died, how he lived.

He hasn't been drunk in a ditch, or anything... just drifting. Here and there, seeing the Grand Canyon, finally. He has time now. Even time to think about what he's gonna do for the rest of his life.

Once or twice, he's almost set out to visit Lisa and Ben. But he keeps changing his mind.

Now he's trying to look normal in restaurants, feeling like he has an arm missing every time he notices a hottie and wants to say something to--

But Sam isn't there to say anything to, so he shuts his mouth and stares at whatever he's got on his plate at the time.

He thinks about going to see Lisa again, but stops the train of thought. _'If you're gonna start over, start over fresh.'_

So he finally gets a house. Nowhere near Kansas, nowhere near anything that reminds him of anything. That's the best he can do for now.

He's coming back from his job at the mechanic's shop one evening, when he sees the little boy on his front porch. He thinks, _'Great, now the kids are starting to think I'm _*that*_ dude. The freak that lives alone and sacrifices the neighbors pets to false gods...'_

He decides to nip it in the bud. "Hey!" He grabs the kid and shakes him a little. "Who said you could come up here?"

The little boy flinches and for a moment, Dean sees an image overlapping the young face. He sees blue eyes and dark hair and a serious expression. "Cas..." He doesn't realize he's said it aloud until the boy shakes his head.

"I don't have a name... sir."

Dean wants to say, "Oh, my God," but nothing comes out but air. He knows it's Castiel. He doesn't know how he knows, only that God's sense of humor never ceases to amaze and irritate him.

He lets go and looks around nervously. "Uh... that's your name. Cas."

"It sounds like a nickname." The kid's completely serious.

Dean doesn't pay attention for a sec. He's trying to decide what he's gonna do. Drop him off somewhere? Find a home for him? He doesn't remember anything... so it wouldn't cause problems.

_'He doesn't remember...'_

So it wouldn't remind him. A fresh start. "What are you talking about? Cas is a name." He ruffles the kid's unruly hair. "Come on, you look like skin and bones. Want some fruit loops?"

"What's that?"

Dean chuckles. "You've got a lot to learn, kid. And number one? I'm in charge."

- end -


	2. Angels Shouldn't Drink

**Note:** This was just because my sister won a game of "kirk and spock". lol (This is a made-up game. The rules are: pick a fictional character and try to fit them into a role from the old Star Trek.) She won, so I wrote this as her prize. :D

**"Angels Shouldn't Drink"**

He squinted, and asked, "Cas?"

The little kid in a trench coat made a small noise that sounded like, "Mmee."

Dean rubbed his eyes. He took another look at the wings--fluffy white things that were even bigger than the little dude that wore them.

"Uh... What's going on?"

"I'm being punished," Cas said, then burst into tears.

Dean freaked out. A little kid, fine. A little kid with wings, well, okay. But a little kid crying and with wings--

"Wait, wait! Hey, don't do that..." He tried to find somewhere to pat, but the wings were in the way, so eventually he settled for the furry head.

Castiel sniffled and rubbed his big, blue eyes. "So, uh, why do you think you're being punished?"

"I drank... a little," the angel confessed, giant tears rolling down his thin face.

Dean felt embarrassingly sorry for him, but he couldn't help the little snerk that emerged. Cas burst into tears again.

"Oh, man! Look, would you stop doing that? It's not the end of the world!" An aggrieved glare. "Ahem."

"I mean, we can fix this. Maybe you just have to be sober again... Come on. Let's get you back to the motel before someone starts asking questions."

Later at the motel...

"Dean," Sam said. He looked like he wanted to say more, but words failed him, and he finally just settled for giving him that peeved, 'what have you done now?' look.

Cas started crying again. "Oh, for-- What now?"

Angry blue eyes met his. "I'm still an angel of the Lord!" He kicked Dean in the shin.

"Oh, you can burn out my eyeballs, and you go for the shin?"

Dean sat down on the bed, rubbing the sore spot.

Sam shook his head, all-knowingly. "Castiel, maybe... I think..." He cleared his throat, and nodded with his head at Dean, like he was trying to tell him something.

Meanwhile, Cas was whimpering uncontrollably. Dean frowned and mouthed, "What?"

"You know," Sam mouthed back, and made rocking motions. Dean gave him a look, and he made a last hand signal.

"Ohh..."

"Uh... Cas... Time for bed."

Amazingly, the little guy came and climbed onto the bed, and snuggled up beside Dean, big, giant wings nearly covering most of him in a blanket of fluffy white. Dean thought he was asleep, so he stood up.

"Dean...?" emerged a little voice from beneath the wing arches.

"Yeah?"

"Sing to me?"

Sam covered his mouth and, shoulders shaking, turned and moved over to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall. Dean glared helplessly at his trembling back.

Blushing, he cleared his throat, and started into a rendition of "Rock-a-bye Baby" that made Sam laugh even harder and disappear into the bathroom. The door shut, but a loud guffaw emerged. Dean made a mental note to kill him later.

When he stopped, the only sound he could hear was a soft, wheezy snore. With a relieved sigh, he sat down on Sam's bed and started unlacing his boots.

Looking over at the curly, brown head, he thought Cas kinda looked cute... when he wasn't in perpetual tears. "Hey, Sa--" he started to say, and then decided to just let him figure it out for himself. It'd serve him right if he stayed in the bathroom all night.

Laughing softly to himself, he buried his face in a pillow and went to sleep.

The end!


End file.
